


Mine or yours?

by kiwi_tan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, really is that even a tag, sharing a wardrobe, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_tan/pseuds/kiwi_tan
Summary: People around Arthur and Antonio can swear they have seen those clothes/accessories somewhere else. For Prompt 46- Déjà vu on my tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to share this one here as well. Hope you enjoy. XD

Antonio sighed as he spread the fourth pair of black boxers in a row in front of him. He turned to Arthur who was sorting through the next batch of laundry. “I told you we need to buy them in different colours.”

Arthur looked up from where he was sorting the laundry into piles of blacks and coloured. When he saw what Antonio was holding he shrugged.

“Why bother? They always end up mixed on the ground anyway.”

“It’s not hygienic!” The brunette exclaimed as he frowned at his lover.

“Shall I list all the unhygienic things we do?” A smirk crept in on the blond’s face as emerald eyes trailed up and down the other’s body.

Antonio shook his head. “Don’t.”

“Do you want them in alphabetical or chronological order?” The smirk widened as the brit completely ignored what Antonio had just said. “Anal sex, blood play, blowjobs-”

He was interrupted by wet boxers hitting his face.

—

Francis frowned at his friend as Antonio settled down in the chair next to him. That tie really, glaringly, didn’t fit.

“Mon ami, that necktie doesn’t match your eyes.” He informed the Spaniard. “It is exactly the shade of dear Angleterre’s eyes. Did you pick up the wrong one? Again?”

Antonio unpinned the tie from his shirt to take a closer look at it. “It’s mine, what are you talking about?”

Francis shook his head in exasperation. “No, it’s the wrong shade of green.” How could his friend not notice? It obviously didn’t fit.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Confirmed the Frenchman.

Antonio looked at him. “How do you notice those things?”

“Mon ami…” Francis trailed off as he saw Arthur entering the meeting room. He was also wearing a green tie. It was the exact shade of Antonio’s eyes. He shook his head as his hand came up to massage his temples. “You two are a lost cause.” He sighed.

—

“Is that…is that Antonio’s cross?!” Gilbert gaped at Arthur from across their table in the pub.

The blond looked down at the cross that was hanging around his neck. He took a hold of it and inspected it closely. Now that he looked at it, it was a catholic cross. It must be Antonio’s then. “Yes, so?” He titled his head questioningly at the Prussian.

“The pope gave him that cross! I was there!” There was almost a hysterical note in the albino’s voice. “Why the hell do you have it?”

“It was just lying around the house.” Arthur explained with a shrug. His voice took on an ‘are you an idiot’ tone as he continued. “I thought it’d look good with my outfit.” He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And it does.”

Antonio, who had returned from the restroom wrapped his arms around the blond completely ignoring the strangled noise that left their albino friend. He nodded as he buried his head in Arthur’s neck. “It does.”

Gilbert grabbed his beer and chugged it. He gave up.

—

“Hey Spain!” Alfred waved at Antonio. “I didn’t know you wear glasses.”

“Ah.” Antonio smiled. “They are Arthur’s.”

Alfred leaned towards the brunette to take a closer look. “Oh yeah! Didn’t I give him those for Christmas in the 1980s?” The blond noted absently before he shot Antonio a curious look. “They look great on you but why are you wearing them?”

“I had a business meeting today. Don’t they make me look more professional?” Antonio grinned at the younger nation as he adjusted the specs.

“I guess.”

“Arthur still looks damn hot in them.” He licked his lips at the mental image. He loved seeing the brit with glasses.

America covered his ears with a pained groan. “I didn’t need to know that!” He shook his head. “Too much information!”

Antonio shot the blond a look. “As if you haven’t walked in on worse.”

“I don’t wanna remember!” The blond shouted. “Gross old people!”

Then the door opened and Arthur walked in. His brows curled in a frown before he focused on the disturbed look on Alfred’s face. Understanding dawned on him.

He sighed. “Love, why are you scarring the child again?”

—

“Feli!” Romano groaned. “Stop mixing pasta with sausages because of the German bastard!” He glared at his younger twin. Feliciano was ruining a perfectly good pasta! He opened his mouth to continue, but then he saw England passing them to reach his own seat. It was the hat the blond was wearing that made Romano’s jaw drop.

“Why the hell are you wearing that hat, you bastard?” He exclaimed, completely forgetting his argument with Feliciano.

Arthur paused and turned to the two brothers. “Excuse me? Did you just call me a bastard?” He questioned calmly, but Romano could see the way those emerald eyes flashed at him. Still in shock over seeing Arthur wear the hat, Romano averted his eyes. “But you are a bastard.” He mumbled under his breath.

“What did you say?” He shrank back into his seat. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! He hadn’t meant to say that out loud! The brunette paled. He was so going to get it! Even if England really was a bastard.

Arthur marched close to the twins and Romano almost broke into a cold sweat over the way the blond grinned at them. “Don’t talk to your father like that. Or need I teach you manners all over again?” Romano shuddered as the horrible memories flashed in front of his eyes. The times when Arthur was married to Antonio and Romano had to deal with the bastard living with them. The poisonous food he was fed and how he had to clean everything. Those had been the most traumatizing times of his life.

“No! Please!” The plea was out of his mouth before he could stop it. “Anyway, why are you wearing this?” The younger nation tried to change the topic.

Arthur took off the hat and held it in front of him. “What’s wrong with it?”

“I made it for Antonio as a gift!”

“Oh! So that’s where it came from.” Understanding settled on the blond’s face.

“Yes, I made it for him!”

“I see.” Arthur nodded and Romano inertly cheered that he had managed to avert the other’s attention from calling him a bastard. Only to freeze at the next words that came out of Arthur’s mouth. “So where is my handmade gift?”

“Uhhhh…I’m still working on it?” Romano hurriedly blurted out the first excuse that came to his mind.

“Good.” Arthur nodded satisfied with the answer. “Make sure it looks good on Antonio too. We share a wardrobe as you can see.” With those parting words, the blond walked away to his seat.

Romano paled and turned towards his twin and grabbed him.

“Fratello! Help!” He wailed as he clung to Feliciano’s arm. “What am I going to do?!”

The younger twin just patted him on his back with a pitying smile.

—

“Is this mine or yours?” Antonio held up the jacket to show it to his lover. Arthur looked up when he tucked in his dress shirt. The blond shook his head.

“I don’t remember. It looks good on you so just wear it.” Arthur looked at his watch. “We can’t be late.”

Antonio shrugged in agreement. In the end it didn’t really matter. He hurried after Arthur. Their cab was waiting for them. They were at the palace in no time and were already hurrying down towards the reception when Antonio’s phone rang. He quickly ended the call and opened his suit jacket to put it away. It was then that he noticed the Union Jack sewed on the inner pocket. 

“Corazón, this is your jacket.”

Arthur paused at the door and turned to look at the brunette. “So?”

“I can’t go see your Queen wearing your flag.” He glared at the blond. The brit had to understand how wrong that was. Arthur blinked at him. The blond then opened his own suit jacket and Antonio hoped that he will find the Spanish flag sewed there.

“This one seems to be mine as well.” The blond showed the Union Jack standing proudly on the inner pocket of the suit.

And there went that hope. “Fine. I’m taking it off then.” The brunette tried to shrug off the jacket.

“You are not going to see my Queen in only a dress shirt!” His lover protested.

“Come on! Nobody’s gonna notice!” Antonio complained.

Emerald eyes sharpened in a glare. “Love.”

Letting out a sigh Antonio gave in. “…fine.” It wasn’t like the flag was on the outside. Nobody would notice, right? Nobody would know. He let out a relieved breath. Even Arthur didn’t remember he owned the jacket so why would someone else notice? He followed Arthur inside, without giving it another thought.

An hour later Antonio was nursing a drink next to Arthur.

“Arthur, she’s smiling at me.”

“Hmm?” The blond took a sip from his brandy.

“The Queen is smiling at me!”

“Yes love, she likes you.” Arthur nodded absently and turned back to the podium to listen to the speech. “Now shush.”

Antonio tugged at the blond’s sleeve. “But Arthur!” He gulped when he saw the Queen approaching them. When Arthur noticed he straightened his posture. Antonio’s grip on Arthur’s arm tightened when she stopped next to them.

“My Queen.” Arthur took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at them.

“I remember that jacket.” Antonio felt his heart sink. “I gave it to Arthur a couple of years ago as a gift.” She grinned at the brunette and he could see her eyes twinkling mischievously. “You look very handsome in it, España.”

Antonio gulped and Arthur elbowed him discreetly. The brunette cleared his throat. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” He replied.

“I remember wearing my husband’s shirts all the time.” She said with a wink. She was about to continue, but the guard that was behind her got her attention and whispered something in her ear. The Queen nodded to them and walked away. 

Antonio looked at the ceiling. “¡Tierra, trágame!”


End file.
